


Dessert

by Tayellabaer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Fluffy Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayellabaer/pseuds/Tayellabaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of Sam teasing you, you have to endure dinner with his unruly brother and boyfriend until you finally have some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

He rubs his hand down the back of my arm. I shiver and turn to glare up at him. I know what he’s doing and he loves watching me squirm.

    “Sam, you better cut it out,” I warn.

    “What? I’m not doing anything,” he chuckles.

    I just glare at him and continue waiting in the check out line. Sam knows my biggest turn on is PDA. The whole we’ve been at the grocery store he’s been touching me ever so slightly, or playing with my hair. He even picked me up right in front of the store clerk and kissed me. He wants me all hot and bothered. It’s his favorite game. What’s worse? I’m going to have to sit through dinner with his brother and his boyfriend before Sam and I can be alone.

    “You know I’m going to be at this all night, right y/n? Especially around Dean,” he whispers in my ear. _Oh god._ Of course he’s going to do it in front of Dean. Ever since I’ve known the boys Dean’s had a thing for me. Will he admit it? No, but thankfully he has Castiel so maybe he won’t pay too much attention to me tonight.

    Finally the man in front of us is done and we start unloading our items. We’re standing in front of the cashier and Sam grabs all of my hair and pushes it to one side, exposing my neck. He leans down and kisses me softly. I tilt my head giving him more access and close my eyes. He works his way up and tugs at my ear. I make a small gasp and he stops.

    “Excuse me, but that’ll be $34.83, sir,” the cashier snarls. I guess I can’t blame the poor old lady, she just say me getting publicly groped.

    I slide my debit card, punch in my PIN, and take the receipt. Sam finishes putting the bags in the cart and we head outside to the car.

    “That was not nice at all,” I whine.

    “Oh, but I’ll be extra nice later,” he says with a wink. Oh Sam, my Sammy. Why must you be so gorgeous and alluring and a big pain in my ass?

    We climb in the car and Sam heads home. At least once we’re home I can cook dinner in peace. Sam usually helps with dinner, but he has a paper due in a few days so he’ll be in his study working on that.

    Once home, we bring all the groceries inside and I put everything away. Sam heads off towards his study. I dig around in the cupboard looking for the big pot so I can start boiling water. I’m bent over, with my butt in the air, and all of a sudden I feel a sting on my ass.

    “Ahh!” I scream and jump. I turn around and Sam is standing behind me with the biggest smile I have ever seen.

    “Hi. Want some help cooking?” he asks with a laugh.

    I rub my sore butt and pout, my bottom lip quivering.

    Sam’s expression immediately changes and I can see the worry in his eyes. “Baby, are you okay? I didn’t mean… Oh, man. I’m sorry, love,” Sam says, his voice barely above a whisper. He bends down and picks me up. I wrap my legs around his torso and nuzzle my face into his neck. _Mmm, you smell good._ He rubs my back for a moment and then moves to put me down, but I cling to him.

    “No,” I whine, “Sammy, please. I need you.”

    “Dean and Castiel will be here soon and we need to have dinner ready. I promise, y/n, later,” he says softly and kisses my cheek. I let go and let him set me down.

We busy ourselves cooking dinner and soon enough there is a loud knock on the door. _Dean… Always trying to break down the door, I swear._

I open the door. “Hello! Come on in,” I say cheerily. They walk in and Cas takes off his shoes and long coat.

“Dean…?” Cas coddles him. Dean groans and kicks his shoes off and hangs up his leather jacket.

We all walk into the living room, Dean and Cas sit on the loveseat, and I sit in Sam’s chair. There’s an awkward silence for a moment.

“So, what’s for dinner, y/n?” Dean asks.

“Spaghetti with garlic bread. Sam and I made the sauce fresh. I hope you like it,” I reply, without looking him in the eyes. I don’t know why but he is very intimidating. _I wonder how Castiel deals with it._

“It sounds great, y/n. I’m sure he’ll love it. You know, he always says he loves your cooking after we get home,” Cas chastise him.

Thankfully, Sam walking into the living room. He picks me up and sets me on his lap in his chair. “Don’t worry, Dean, we’re just waiting for the bread to finish heating up. Hi, Cas,” Sam says, cutting through the tension in the room. He’s always had a way of making the best of any situation.

The boys start talking, something about football, but I zone out. All I can think about is later tonight. Sam’s hands on my body, his lips leaving trails of kisses down me…

“Ahem, you okay, honey?” Sam inquires.

I open my eyes and realize I’m laying back against him and my breathing is heavy. “Uhm, yeah. I’m fine. I’ll go check the bread,” I say and rush into the kitchen. _How embarrassing!_ I check the bread and it’s done, finally. I pop my head around the corner and announce that dinner is ready.

Everyone takes their places around the table and I bring out the food. Dean and Cas make their plates first, then I make mine and Sams. “How about some wine?” I ask.

“Do you have anything harder, like a beer?” Dean grunts.

“No, wine will be fine, thank you, y/n,” Cas says. _Oh my gosh, what did I do to piss him off?_

I get up and grab the wine bottle. I walk around the table filling Cas and Dean’s glasses. As I fill Sam’s, he runs his fingers down my spine. I arch my back and subsequently push my breasts forward. I finish pouring Sam’s glass and sit down quickly. I look over at him and he is grinning from ear to ear. _Oh you would._ I am not ready for this.

We go about eating, Sam and Dean talking away while Cas and I just listen in. A few glasses of wine later and Dean has finally gotten the stick out his ass and is actually laughing with all of us. We all sit and talk and joke for a while longer, then I begin to clean the table up. As I’m walking back to the kitchen with the dirty plates, Sam reaches out and smacks my butt. I whip my head around and look at him with squinted eyes.

All of a sudden, Dean bursts out laughing. “Oh man! I have never seen such a tiny person get so angry! Especially at a mammoth like Sammy!”

They all laugh and roll my eyes and finish taking care of the left overs.

“Well, we’re off. Thank you for dinner, y/n. It was great,” Cas says.

“Oh, you’re welcome. Thank you for coming! We should really do this more often.”

“Hey, thanks for the food. I loved it. Give him hell tonight!” Dean shouts with a wink and they leave.

I turn to Sam and he is just standing there in the hallway. His shirt is unkempt and I swear his pants are hanging lower than usual. He smiles and runs a hand through his long hair. I start running at him and jump into his arms, clinging to him.

“Oh! Surprised me, I wasn’t expecting that,” he laughs, making a deep guttural noise. He starts walking towards the kitchen, all the while undoing my bra.

“What, why are you walking into the kitchen?”

“This is where you said you needed me, so this is where you’ll have me,” he smirks. _Oh boy_. He sets me down on the island’s counter top and pulls my shirt and bra off. “Mm, I couldn’t ask for a better dessert,” he coos.

I lay down on the island and his large hand trace circles around my nipples before he rolls them in between his thumb and index finger. I let out a small moan and he starts kissing along my collarbone, moving from one side to the other.

“Oh, Sam, please don’t make me wait anymore. I’ve been waiting all day,” I whine.

“Baby doll, all good things come to those who wait.” He moves his mouth over my right nipple and cups my left breast with his hand, rubbing his thumb across my nipple. He sucks and nips at me for a moment before heading south, running his tongue down my stomach, stopping at my navel to kiss it. He moves his mouth to my left hip and begins sucking. It feels amazing but tickles at the same time. I can’t help but squirm, so he grabs me by my sides and holds me in place.

“Sam, please, it tickles!” I squeal.

He lets off and there is a large purple mark on my hip. “What if I do the other side, babygirl?” he teases. I make a shrill noise and wiggle in his grip. He smiles and begins undoing my pants. He pulls them down and I lift my butt so he can get them the rest of the way off. He bends down and kisses along the top of my panties.

“Would you like me to kiss you lower, y/n?” he growls.

“Oh please, Sammy,” I barely squeak out.

He moves down lower and begins kissing me above my panties. I let out a moan and I feel him smile against me. He hooks his fingers around the seam of my underwear and pulls them off. Sam stands back and just looks at me, laying completely exposed on our kitchen counter.

“You look gorgeous, lovey,” he compliments. I sigh and whine and he smiles down at me. “Oh alright, but only because you’ve been a really good girl today.” _Finally!_

Sam undoes his pants and lets them and his boxers drop to floor. He walks up to me and pulls me closer to the edge. He slides in slowly, making sure I feel every wonderful inch of him fill me, making me feel whole.

“Oh, Sam,” I groan.

He hushes me with a deep kiss and begins slowly moving in and out. My breathing quickens and my muscles tighten. I’ve been dying for this all day long. He wraps his arms around me and lifts me off of the counter.

“Wrap your arms around my neck, babygirl,” he instructs. He begins bouncing me up and down. The feeling is amazing, he’s never been so deep within me. I feel the muscles in his arms tensing and releasing with every movement.

“Sam, oh please, Sammy,” I cry out.

He stops the bouncing and walks to the table. Sam pulls out a chair and sits down. “You do it, babe.”

“Oh no, please, Sam! I was so close, please!” I beg.

“I know, that’s why I want you to do it, please, love.”

I pout for a moment but reluctantly begin moving up and down on him. _Oh!_ The feeling is much different somehow. Sam lets out a moan and nuzzle into his neck, moaning myself. I feel myself getting closer and closer and just as I’m about to come, Sam lifts me up and stands again.

“No, Sam, why?” I whimper.

He doesn’t say anything but lays me down on the area rug on the kitchen floor. Sam hovers over top of me and then pushes into me quickly. He starts thrusting quickly and I dig my fingernails into his back. He groans and thrusts faster. We’re a hot and sweaty mess, our skin touching and rubbing together. Finally, release comes and we come together.

‘I love you, Sam.”

“I love you, too, y/n.” He kisses my forehead gently and we fall asleep on the kitchen floor.


End file.
